elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Display Stand
Let me start by saying we are Irish. We have on the average about 25-30 people at our house every St. Patrick's Day. The entire house is decorated, inside and out. We decorate a tree, every year, and the leprechauns leaves presents under it for the grand kids. We do garland, and a village, lots of balloons, pictures, lights, and even a hidden pot of gold (gold wrapped chocolate candies.) We always felt it was important to celebrate, our heritage, with our children, and friends, so this all started years ago, when my 4 kids were little. Now it has become even bigger and better, and being carried on with the next generation. I cook on the average about 25 pounds of corned beef and cabbage, with all the trimmings for the day. And of course the Green beer and green punch flows endlessly. Curious George, has always been a favorite for us and the grand kids, so when I ran across this book, needless to say I was ecstatic. This book is so cool, it covers all the basics for the holiday. Wearing of the green, trapping leprechauns, pot of gold hunt, Irish step dancing, luck of the 4 leaf clover, the traditional meal -corned beef and cabbage, and of course the St. Patrick's day Parade. It is a perfect way to help explain the holiday to a young child. The illustrations, are bright and colorful. The text, is rhyming, and fun for the kids, I also like that it is a board book, the little ones can enjoy it, all they want, with no worries of damaging it. it contains 8 sesame street songs #The More We Get Together #Jungle Adventure #The Parade Song #Listen #Woodpeckers' Imagine #Display Stand (song) #Elmo's Song #A Friend Like You Characters * Elmo is Olivia's mom and Peter's wife. She likes cooking and mowing the lawn. * Zoe loves telling stories and going on adventures with Mia. * Telly is big into Christmas. * Meena likes fresh home baked cakes, cupcakes and bread. * Scat likes horse riding. * Tank is one of the five main friends, she is the beautician of the group. * Shanai is big into swimming and going to the pool. * Vapor 1 works at the pet salon. * Vapor 2 loves the ocean and exploring it. * Rabab is a expert horse rider. * Sweetpea enjoys horse riding at Sunshine Ranch. * Bert likes painting pictures. * Ernie likes water skiing and exploring the seas. * Tendric is one of the five main friends, she is the animal lover of the group. * Count Von Count is a teacher at Heartlake High. * Baby Bear is a bar attendant working in the Heartlake Juice Bar. * Cookie Monster likes camping and cooking. * Mark is one of the five main friends, she is the smart one of the group. * Dinger is Olivia's dad and Anna's husband. He likes cooking and watching t.v. * Homer Honker attends horses during the Heartlake Horse Show. * William works at the beauty shop and loves style. * Thaizilla is Olivia's aunt and Peter's sister. She's also the vet. * Coal is one of the five main friends, she is the social girl of the group. * Takeasaurus is the horse riding instructor. Category:Sesame Street